japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Blue Eyes White Dragon (Character)
Blue Eyes White Dragon is a duel monster character that is the spirit version of the card, "Blue Eyes White Dragon". Background Blue Eyes White Dragon was the monster ka spirit of a pale girl name Kisara, although it only emerged while she was in an unconscious state. With Kisara being captured by the guards, Aknadin heard of the Dragon's power and hoped to transfer the ka to his son Seto, unconcerned that this would mean killing its current host. The imprisoned Kisara was unaware of her ka and thus unable to summon it. Seto, disgusted at the idea of using her without regard to her life, attempted to save her. He failed, and both their lives fell into danger. However Kisara lost consciousness causing the White Dragon to emerge, and ultimately resulting in their rescue. Seto had come to care deeply for Kisara during this time. He defended her until her tragic death at the hands of Aknadin, who proceeded to possess his son. Perhaps showing that she felt the same about him, Kisara's spirit entered Seto's mind and destroyed Aknadin, freeing the young priest. Afterwards Seto extracted the White Dragon ka, and used it to fight Zorc Necrophades. According to Takahashi, Priest Seto's feelings for Kisara are the reason behind Seto Kaiba's modern day obsession with the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Personality The dragon seems to act like Kisara. Appearance The dragon is completely a mix of light and dark blue. Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist Manga The dragon appears fighting against Yami Yugi. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime)' Duelist Kingdom arc He is used in battle by Seto Kaiba in his first Duel with Yami Yugi. Then he is used again in a second duel to fight against Yami Yugi. Then he is used in a duel to fight against Maximillion Pegasus. Legendary Heroes arc He is used in battle to fight against the Big Five. Battle City arc He is sued in battle to fight against different duelists. Vitrual World arc He is used in battle to fight against the Big Five, and Noah. Battle City Finals arc He is used in many battle to fight against Ishizu, and Yugi Muto. Grand Championship arc He is used in battle to fight Zigfried. Capsule Monsters arc He is set free by Yami Yugi, through a stone tablet. Then he is fused with Yami Yugi, when he and the others are trap in the Capsule Monsters world. Dawn of the Duel arc He is used in battle to fight against Yami Bakura and Zorc. Film Appearances 'Yu-Gi-Oh! movie 1' He appears fighting against Yami Yugi in a duel. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! movie 2' The dragon appears fighting against Aigami. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's movie Pardox mentions that he has stolen the Blue Eyes White Dragon Card from Seto Kaiba. This shocks Yami Yugi and Yugi Muto the most. Relationships 'Priest Seto' The dragon gets along with Seto since he sees the priest as his owner. 'Seto Kaiba' Gets along very well with his current master. 'Yami Yugi' He gets along with him in the Capsule Monster series. 'Red Eyes Black Dragon' They seem to have a rivalry that is similar to Kaiba's relationship with Joey. Trivia *This creature is not voiced by anyone in the Anime. *This creature might be referred as a female. all information on Blue Eyes White Dragon (Character) came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Blue-Eyes_White_Dragon_(character) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males